


Morning

by witchandroid



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, humanizations au, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchandroid/pseuds/witchandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short padlock fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Tony let the alarm clock ring for an exact minute before reaching over to shut it off. He woke up at the same time nearly everyday, with or without an alarm clock; Paige on the other hand was not so easily woken up. She had bought the alarm clock claiming that it would wake her up so that Tony wouldn’t have to, then proceeded to sleep through it nearly every morning. 

Ordinarily, Tony didn’t mind Paige sleeping in later than him. However, today she had decided to lay halfway on top of him, preventing him from getting up. She had her head laying on his his chest and her arm draped across him. Occasionally she would twitch or mutter in her sleep and tighten her grip on him.

Paige always looked so peaceful when she slept, gently snoring with a serene look on her face. Even the wild curls of her hair seemed calmer. Tony almost hated to wake her. But, he had things scheduled for the day that he needed to get to.

“Paige, dear, it’s time to get up, come on.” He shook her shoulder gently until her eyes started to flutter open.

She lifted her head up slightly, blinked slowly a few times, then flopped her head back onto Tony’s chest.

Tony sighed, “Sweetheart you need to wake up.”

“Ten more minutes.” Paige muttered drowsily, clearly having no intention of moving anytime soon.

He sighed again, he was already off schedule and would have to rework all his plans. Still… at this point it couldn’t hurt to lay in bed for a little while longer.

Paige hummed in content as Tony started to play with her hair.

“Ten minutes. But that’s it, alright?“ 

She simply nuzzled into his chest in response.


End file.
